This is a proposal to conduct a follow up of "Risk Focused Prevention Training for Methadone Maintenance Families" (referred to here as Focus on Families using the acronym FOF) (Grant # DA05824-06), a randomized clinical trial of an intervention with methadone treatment parents and their families. We seek three years of support to collect and analyze data on families from the FOF sample 12-and-a-half years after they were enrolled in the project and about 10 years after they were last interviewed. The FOF program is a selective preventive intervention with families headed by recipients of methadone treatment. The goal of this selective intervention was to prevent parents' relapse, help them cope with relapse if it occurred, and reduce the likelihood of substance abuse among their children. Obtaining further follow up data will make it possible to assess long-term program outcomes. Longitudinal measurement in follow-up studies has demonstrated patterns of decay (Schinke & Gilchrist, 1984), maintenance (Perry et al., 1980); and delayed positive effects (Hawkins et al., 1999; Spoth et al., 2000). The interventions used in this research study to prevent relapse among parents and substance use among their children may also produce delayed or "sleeper" effects on targeted risk and protective factors and substance use. [unreadable] [unreadable]